Oh, Please!
by Ipwnzj00
Summary: Kagome is a normal high school girl. That is... until he comes along. Yesss... the dreaded 'he.' She blames him for it, but she knew it would've popped up sooner or later... just why now!
1. Beginning or Preview

Youkai and humans are different. It's a known fact. Because of our differences, youkai and humans have been separated for centuries. It's hard to explain, so I'll start at the beginning.   
  
A long, long time ago, (I can't remember when, but we've learned it in history sometime...) the humans and youkai had a war over land. The humans wanted to share the land equally; just split it in half. But the youkai wanted to kick us humans to some godforsaken rock and keep all that good land for themselves. It was all youkai armies against all human armies, head to head. Humans (through some miracle) won. At least, that's how we learned it. I know for a fact that not all the information we learned was correct.   
  
My grandpa's grandpa was in the army when he was young, and told my grandpa all about it. (A.N. Too many grandpas... @_@) He said that some youkai really wanted to share the land equally, and fought on the human side. That is, one of the human sides. Not all the humans were good. Some wanted all the land for humans, and it's not surprising! We're greedy little creatures. Anyway, it actually ended in a peace treaty, so the land was split in the end.  
  
Over the years, the boundaries began breaking, and now youkai and humans live pretty close. In fact, there's a youkai school just a few blocks away from mine. There are youkai neighborhoods, grocery stores, and so on, and they can be right next to human neighborhoods, or grocery stores, etc.   
  
Though our different species have made a lot of progress, we are still encouraged to stay away from the other. There are still the stupid prejudice people who hate the demons, and the demons hate them.   
  
Whew. Now I know what it feels like to be my history teacher! I don't think it's a good sign when I start boring myself...  
  
Anyway! On with my story.  
  
I was walking home from school with my friends, Sango and Miroku. I was happily crushing little, helpless clumps of snow beneath my shoes, when Miroku flies in at me, out of no where, knocking me into a pile of wet, cold, freezing, dirty... you get the idea. Icky snow. Sango ran in after him with flames in her eyes.  
  
"Miroku!! You perverted, lecherous, DUMBASS!! I should kill you for that!! In fact, I will. DIE!!" Oh, boy. Here we go again.   
  
She flung a huge chunk of ice at his bruised body (which was more than conveniently choosing not to get off of me...). I could've been hit! Luckily Miroku caught the huge ice chunk with the side of his skull. Needless to say, was out cold. (Heh heh. Cold. Winter. Get it?)   
  
I shoved the dead weight off of me and leapt out of the snow, which had been biting at my skin. I turned to Sango, who was panting, but still extremely content with herself. I gave her a dry look.  
  
"I won't ask..."   
  
"Thank you." She started walking again and I brushed snow off my butt. "So... how's it going with Houjo?"   
  
I gave her a dirty looked and she grinned.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Shut up." I caught up with her and folded my arms across my chest.  
  
"I thought you liked him!" She looked at me innocently. Ya know, getting an innocent look from a girl who just knocked someone out isn't convincing. I arched an eyebrow and grinned.  
  
"So how are you and," I grinned manically, "Houshi?" The look I got from her was both priceless and terrifying at the same time.  
  
"KAGOME!!" She shoved me into the snow, yet again. I doubled over laughing, but immediately switched to an innocent expression.  
  
"I thought you liked him!" I said mockingly. "AH! Whoa– Sango, put the ice down. Down... thank you."   
  
I got up from the pile of snow, yet again, and brushed myself off. As I turned to look for Sango, a snowball went crashing into my face. Gah! Am I just a snow magnet or something? Is it 'cover Kagome with snow' day?!   
  
I spun around, fuming, to find a youkai smirking at me. His right hand was dripping with fresh snow. I usually would be more than running away right then, but I think the icy water seeping through my uniform told me to do otherwise. Why I didn't bring a coat to school that day still confuses me.  
  
"What was THAT for?!" I spat through clenched teeth. He sneered at me.  
  
"You were being too noisy!"  
  
We had a stare down, with that pompous jerk smirking at me. It gave me a chance to look him over. He had long silver hair to match the snow and wore a bright red jacket with dark jeans. He looked like he could be a human, except for his piercing yellow eyes and doggy ears.   
  
He said a final 'Keh!', turned around and started walking in the other direction. Before I knew what was happening, I had hurled an ice chunk at the baka and I hit him in the nape of his neck!   
  
He stiffened and slowly turned around. His expression still sends chills down my spine. He leapt across the street and landed inches away from me.  
  
"Why you little..." he muttered under his breath, raising his hand and spreading out his fingers. He cracked his knuckles, and I noticed how sharp his claws were, although very well cared for. Yikes!  
  
By then I was shaking in my shoes, but unable to move form loss of body heat. I simply stood there like an idiot, cowering in fear.  
  
"Inuyasha," called a low voice across the street. He turned to see who it was, as did I. It was another youkai, only taller with longer silver hair. His eyes were hard and his face expressionless.  
  
"Stop messing around and get over here. We have to get home." With that, the mystery man walked off. Inuyasha lowered his hand and growled through his teeth,  
  
"I will get you back for that, wench." He sauntered on after mystery man, and I got enough courage to stick my tongue out at his slowly retreating back.   
  
And where was Sango this entire time?  
  
"You can come out now, you wimp." She hopped out of some bushes with a blush across her face.  
  
"I– I was tying my shoes..." I gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Behind the bushes?"  
  
"Yes," she said matter-of-factly. We continued to walk home, discussing what I could possibly be thinking of, facing off a demon.  
  
'Inuyasha, eh? I'll have to remember that...' I thought to myself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Alrighty everybody, I had fun writing this! I know I ended it abruptly, but it's only because I want feedback. If you want to me continue writing this story, tell me!! I practically live on the computer, I suppose I'll be able to make time to type... ^_^ (like, whenever I'm bored ((as in almost anytime))) Okay, review!! Go!! Shoo!!  
  
^_~ Come again!  
  
P.S. the title I'm not so sure about... it just sounds good. ^_^ I might change it sometime. 


	2. Bad Day' is an Understatement

Oh, Please!

Chapter Two

'Bad Day' is an Understatement.

I shoved the door to my house open and let out an exasperated sigh. Throwing down my overstuffed backpack, I walked into the dining room to find my brother and grandpa talking. They ceased their conversation as I entered the room and stared at me. Do you know how annoying it is to have your own family looking at you like some sort of one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater? (A.N. Heehee!! That was my Battle of the Books team name in 6th grade!)

"What?" I snapped.

"Sister, your clothes..." Souta pointed at my drenched shirt in amazement. I blinked at him and slowly looked down... to find my wet, white, see-through shirt and the pink bra beneath. As realization dawned on me...

"AHHH!" I quickly covered my chest with both arms and bolted up the stairs to my room. Leaning heavily against the closed door, I sighed and proceeded to change into fresh clothes. Today was not what I'd call the greatest day. First my alarm clock went off too early. Next, I fell asleep in history (I hate that class) and Ms. Kaede Onshi, the principal, gave me a lunch detention. Then, as the grand finale, I show off my bra to every innocent passerby. Wonderful!

"Ugggggh!!!" I grumbled as I smacked the back of my head against the door.

__

Homework...

After I got back up the stairs with my backpack and in my desk doing homework, my thoughts began to drift. 

__

So... Inuyasha, eh? I wonder if he would've really torn me apart... He was pretty scary! And tomorrow... Oh, no. Tomorrow he'll be waiting for me. And what will he do? Kill me, that's what. How would I defend myself? I can't count on Sango-chan to be my bodyguard... maybe Miroku? Nah, he won't survive the day. Damn his lecherous ways! I wonder if he's conscious yet...

As my thoughts drifted on to this and that, I began to feel my eyelids sink over my dark brown eyes. I slowly left for dreamland, leaving my body still fully dressed for the day, hunched over in a way that would really kill my neck the next morning…

* * * * *

My mind soared back to my body, after having wonderful dreams about ramen and chocolate mushrooms, to find my chin was itchy. I scrunched my face back and forth to make the itching stop, but no matter how much I scrunched, it would go away. 

Finally I swung the hand I wasn't laying on at whatever was itching me and-

"ACK!!" I shot up from my seat, looking around wildly. My chin was coated with shaving cream, and I knew the reason why…

"Souta? My dear, sweet brother?" I said, my tone dripping with false sweetness. I grinned a madman's grin. "To what do I owe this _wonderful_ surprise?" 

He looked at me innocently. "I was just helping you put on your shaving cream for shaving your beard! It's beginning to look a bit bushy." 

"SooooooouTAAAAAA!!!" I leapt from my spot and lunged at his neck. "Ugh! GET BACK HERE!"

I followed him down the stairs, hot on his heels, into the kitchen, over the kitchen table (knocking over a few bowls of food and startling my grandpa) and almost into the living room, but my mother stopped both of us first.

"Kami-sama, what are you two doing?!" she demanded, crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

"Playing tag!" was Souta's immediate reply. He lunged at Buyo. "You're it!" And with that, he skittered up the stairs. Mother, grandfather, Buyo and I all watched the place where Souta disappeared upstairs in confusion and shock. 

"He is odd… no?" I mumbled to mom.

"He learns it from the best!" she replied cheerily, as I gave her an I-don't-know-you look. She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "I'll talk to him later…"

As I walked back through the dining room, my mom said one last thing;

"Oh, Kagome? You have shaving cream on your chin! You should wash that off!" 

I gave her a blank stare and quickened my pace to get to my room. How can my mother be so dense?!

* * * * *

I approached the evil empire (my school) and sighed. 

__

Another day… another torturous day… another evil, wretched, never-ending, idiotic, son-of-a--

"Kagome-chan! Oi!" I saw Sango waving at me from the front steps. 

__

Oh, yes, my darling friend who happened to 'forget' to tell me that I was displaying my bra to everyone on the way home! I do remember getting some weird looks from strangers... Oh, that Sango!!

I gave her a dry look and walked away. She kept pestering me.

"Kagome-chan? What's wrong?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, nothing! Just wondering, what color _bra_ do you think fits me best?!" I screeched. And maybe a bit too loud, too. I was getting more strange looks. Someone even shouted 'Black! It's sexy!'

"Ohh…" Sango shifted uncomfortably. "_Thaaat_… yeah… I…" I turned to leave her to her babbling, but she quickly cracked. 

"Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!!" She held up her hands in defense. "I wasn't thinking, really! I—I—well, hey! Be glad I knocked out Miroku for you, right?? You'd never live it down!" Her expression became hard. "Speak of the devil…"

Miroku trotted up to us with an innocent smile.

"Black, definitely." 

Sango's fist twitched as she tried to constrain herself. It didn't work.

"IDIOT!"

****

**BASH**

Miroku stumbled back clutching his head in agony. Through all that pain, he put on a weak smile.

"Thank you," he said humbly. "I know your constant aggression is your way of expressing deep love--"

__

Oooh…that second hit has got to hurt. Yikes—that one too. Ohhh… and that third one looks like it's gonna bruise…

As soon as Sango was finished beating poor-but nonetheless perverted- Miroku, she turned to me as if nothing happened and we went about our day, as usual. That is… we would have…

Had not _he_ shown up.

It was lunchtime, and Sango and I decided to eat outside. It was actually warm, for winter, and I remembered to bring my warm, fuzzy coat! We strolled out to the nearest picnic table and sat down. 

As I prodded my macaroni, I heard a faint call from behind me. Although I couldn't hear it well, I knew it was the battle cry of a certain demon that wasn't even supposed to be near this school…

Inuyasha.

"Oi, Wench!" he cried in his ever so annoying voice. I twisted around in my seat to see him land a few feet behind me. 

As others around us realized a demon was on school grounds, they panicked. Everyone scattered into school or went farther away to get a good seat for the show. The only people who actually stayed where they were Sango, a few stupid kids who didn't even see him come, a group of girls who swooned at his arrival, and of course, me. What is _with_ those girls anyway?!

I gave him a cold look and went back to analyzing my food. Sango looked at me in disbelief. Hell, I looked at _myself_ in disbelief! What made me so confident against this guy?!

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" he shouted in my ear. With a 'you-dare-interrupt-me?!' expression, I whipped around to face him again.

"What do you want." It wasn't a question. He smirked as his hand flew to my macaroni.

"This!" And he shoved macaroni in my face. It seeped down my cheeks and with a _plop! _It landed on my nice, newly washed uniform.

Shocked to no end, I wiped the noodles from my eyes, stood and stared at the cocky bastard. He smirked in triumph.

"There's more of where that came from after school. You're gonna pay." 

(Sango told me later that she could've sworn the cheese sauce on my head was boiling here.)

Just as he turned to leave I grabbed a fistful of that silky silver hair and tugged. He yelped and fell back, eyes wide in disbelief. To my pleasure, he gulped when he saw the color of my blood red eyes. I kept a firm grip on his hair.

"Cheese… in… hair… uniform…" I growled through clenched teeth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a crowd form around us. Not caring, I continued, and clenched my other fist. "You SON OF A--" 

In one quick movement I released the grip on his hair and threw an uppercut into his jaw, sending him flying back. 

"—THAT!!"

Odd thing was, a purple light was emitting from the cracks of my tightly formed fists. I momentarily wondered about this, but then Inuyasha caught my attention again. 

He sprang up from his crashing point and rubbed his jaw. He screwed up his face in pain.

"That, HURT you bitch!"

"If you weren't so damn ARROGANT I wouldn't have HIT you!!"

"How can a human GIRL hit so hard?!" he mumbled to himself, still rubbing his cheek. Onlookers were getting daring and formed a closer circle. What really ticked me off was most of them were still staring at my hands. "Are you sure you're not even part demon?"

__

What's up with this?! Yeah, so my hands shed purple light… so what? Okay, it's not really usual in humans… and I just hit a demon and it actually hurt and…oh, shut up, mind!!

I shook my nagging thoughts from my mind and focused on 'him.' Hah! He was already recovering from the blow! The jerk. 

Just then, Ms. Onshi ran out of the school. She looked angrier than me!! 

"What is going on?!" she bellowed as she drew nearer to the fight scene. "Inuyasha, get back to your own school! Kagome, get in my office! We need to talk!" 

I arched an eyebrow. She knew Inuyasha? 

To my surprise, he obeyed, but not without giving me a final sneer. As soon as he was gone, Ms. Onshi grabbed my elbow and marched me into her office. 

* * * * *

"I saw the whole thing," she said sternly from her cushy principal chair. Ms. Onshi's office is fairly large, about 200 square feet. It had a nice wooden floor, a couch with a coffee table in front of it, a door leading who knows where, and other dark-wood furniture. The main part of the room was her nicely carved, tidy desk with a big, black leather chair behind it; and behind the chair was a wall of windows, overlooking the school grounds. I sat in a less snazzy chair; an armchair with very detailed embroidery. 

If you're thinking right now 'Wow, either the principal spends tons of the school budget on this or the school is just really rich!' then your second guess is right. This is a difficult high school to get into, but I'll tell you about that some other time.

She heaved a long sigh and looked me straight in the eye. 

"The purple light—did you see it too?" I nodded. "I have seen others like you. Not many but… well, perhaps this will help."

She raised her open palm and rested it over a textbook lying on her desk. The same purple light I had seen earlier formed a little orb around the book and lifted it off the desk. I watched, wide-eyed, until she set it down in its rightful place again. 

She glanced up at me and shortly said, "I'm one too." My brows furrowed in thought.

"But… why didn't this light show up before?' I asked.

"Firstly, these special powers always first crop up during puberty. Your body, although no machine at the doctors and no autopsy could know it, is different. You are still human—just part of a long line of mikos. I am too." I gasped at the thought. 

__

Miko…

"But wouldn't that make my mother a miko too?" 

"Let me finish. Depending on the family, the miko gene skips a number of generations. For me, it skips eight generations. Oh, and there was a second cause for these powers to emerge. When Inuyasha threatened you today, he must have made you extremely angry."

I smiled sheepishly and nodded. Luckily, she smiled back.

"During puberty, your emotions go on highs and lows. When a single emotion becomes strong, above all others, so does the power. From now on, you'll experience these things when you're overwhelmed with happiness, or beyond tears or," she paused and smiled, "when you what to kick the shit out of someone."

__

Well, that was a shocker. My principal just swore! …This is cool and creepy at the same time…

I formed a sneaky grin.

She sighed and shook her head in despair. 

"I do have bad news."

I looked up with round eyes. _…Bad… news?_

"Because there were witnesses at the argument, there are people who know about your miko powers. This will probably mean…" she took a deep breath and sighed again, "you'll have to go to the demon school."

I gawked at her in shock. 

"Th-the demon school?" I stuttered. No way this was actually happening! " But—but why?" She smiled at my sympathetically. 

"Unfortunately, there are some pompous jerks out there who wouldn't want such a 'dangerous' girl to be in the same school as their perfect little angels. Don't worry too much. I'll keep an eye on your progress in school. If you ever have any trouble, tell me first. I can help." She got a thoughtful look. "I could always… yes, I suppose that could work…"

"Huh?"

"I have known Inuyasha since he was young. I often visited his parents. I could assign Inuyasha to be your guide around the school, if you like." 

I gulped.

"Erm… not to be rude, but… you _did_ notice that the argument was between he and I, didn't you?"

She chuckled, "Oh, he's not so bad. He talks tough, but he's quite sensitive on the inside. But don't say that to him, or else who knows what he'll do."

My eye twitched. Could someone ever be fond of that- that jerk?!

"Uhh, really, that's oka—"

"He is going to be your guide," she sharply, "and there's nothing you can say to change it." At the end her tone sounded stubborn and silly.

__

Well, this faintly reminds me of the story of my life… I have absolutely no control over it.

I hung my head in defeat. I don't think I'm gonna like it there…

* * * * *

I burst through the door and carelessly barreled into the living room.

"Mom!" I called. "Grandpa!"

I flew through the house like a half-crazed bat, to find them calmly sitting with Souta, sipping on tea in the dining room. 

I plopped down to the floor and said through gasps of breath,

"Look at what I can do!"

I grinned like a child who had just learned a new trick and raised my hands over a plastic cup of piping hot tea.

Now was the tricky part. Kaede (she wanted me to call her by her first name) had shown me a few basics on _how_ to do this, but I never actually _tried_, yet. 

I scrunched my eyes closed in concentration and felt the bit of power form beneath my hand. To my pleasure, I heard a couple gasps from the family surrounding me. As I slowly lifted the teacup up, I felt the power waver. Wrinkles formed between my eyebrows as I focused harder. 

"Ahh!" The teacup slipped out of place and crashed on the table, spilling hot tea all over the wooden surface.

__

Okay, so not the best item to practice on…

I sheepishly looked up at everyone, who seemed either cross, amazed or just confused.

"Heh… that wasn't supposed to happen…" 

Souta looked up at me in awe, his eyes like saucers.

"Sis… That was so cool! Do it again! Over there! Can you lift me up? I wanna fly! Can you clean the table by lifting up the tea with your psycho powers? How do I get psycho powers? Tell meeeee!!"

I stared at him for a few seconds while ideas on how to react brewed in my head.

I smirked.

"Sorry, only I know how to do that in this family… and I don't think I _want_ to teach _you_," I explained as I casually examined my fingernails. 

Souta pouted, "Oh, please? Please please pleeeeeease--"

"Wait a minute! Kagome, you went to school today and somehow developed psychic powers?" my mother questioned. Psh. What a disbeliever.

"_Psycho_ powers, mom," Souta corrected.

I ignored Souta and replied intelligently, "Well… er… yes…"

Grandpa stared at the table, deep in thought. We all noticed and waited for him to say what was on his mind.

"That must mean…"

We all leaned forward and nodded him on.

"That must mean they're teaching a lot more in school these days."

I promptly smacked my head on the table and left them to their dumb comments. Sometimes I wonder if I belong in this family…

* * * * *

As I lay in bed that night, thoughts buzzed through my mind.

**__**

"We must act quickly. If you stay at this school much longer, there may be a riot about parents banning you and what not," Kaede explained.

I gulped as Kaede continued, "Oh, and the press…" She rubbed her temples. "I don't expect them to know until tomorrow. You can choose to comment to them on the fight or just stay quiet. I would recommend commenting, otherwise they may get the wrong idea."

I nodded.

"You will meet with the principal tomorrow and enroll. From there, I'm not exactly sure what he'll want you to do…"

I sighed, crestfallen. 

__

I still have to tell Sango and Miroku about this. I won't see them at the other school! On the way home, sure, but… it just won't be the same. And what if I don't make any friends? Heh. At least I know I can defend myself…

I pulled the sheets up to my chin and took a deep breath.

__

Tomorrow is gonna be a hectic day.

* * * * * *

****

Alright! That's chapter two! I hoped you guys liked it! And thank goodness it's longer this time… *sweatdrop* I'm gonna have fun writing this… *evil cackle* Well, good for you, I'm gonna write this whether someone is reading it or not, so HA. (But some reviews WOULD be a very nice little confidence booster! ^^; ) 

By the way, check out my deviantart page! I'm not that great at drawing, but… ^^ just look!


	3. First Day of School!

Oh, Please!

Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: Although I wish desperately to, I do not own Inuyasha. *sigh* But I will always have my fics about him, where I can manipulate and mess him up as much as I desire! *maniacal cackle* (Sorry for not posting this earlier. ^^; I forgot)

The next morning, I awoke to birds singing outside my window and the early sun seeping through the curtains on my window. I snuggled my head deeper into my soft pillow and relished in the peace… I knew it was going to be the only quiet moment I would get that day.

I staggered down the stairs in my pink kitty pajamas, struggling to keep my eyes open from the lingering sleepiness. But within the next moment, I found this task even more impossible due to the bright, repeated flashes going off in my eyes.

In front of me stood a crazed mob of reporters, all trying to get a good shot of 'Kagome Higurashi in her little girl pajamas!' They weren't _saying_ anything like that, but I knew… oh, yes I knew they all were _thinking_ it…

Before I could scurry back to the sanctuary of my room I was surrounded by what seemed like dozens of reporters firing questions at me. 

"Do you have any comments on yesterday's fight?"

"What's your age?"

"Is it true you shave your beard off every morning?"

"Can you show us your powers?"

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"SHUT UP!!!" I screamed, throwing my arms out from my side like a baseball referee calling 'safe!' They all zipped it, and the only remaining sound was my mother's continuous chatting to some reporter. Oh boy, I bet she's rambling away my entire life story…

I shot my mom a glare that could freeze fire and she shut her mouth within a second. 

"Okaaay," I breathed, and began talking very clearly. "I am going to go upstairs, get all dressed and ready, and then I'll come down and talk. After I get my breakfast, though. And _all you reporters_," I began, with a tone as if I was talking to children, "will wait outside until I am ready. Okay?" I smiled sweetly. The reporters pouted and slunk out the door.

I peered through the sluggishly retreating crowd and saw Souta murmuring to a reporter who was scribbling down on a notebook and occasionally nodding. Souta caught me observing them and put on a wide grin, saying loud enough for me to hear, "And remember, that was Diary Entry number six, got it?"

The reporter nodded vigorously before being shooed out by yours truly. I grinned like a cheshire cat gone mad and brought my twitching fist down on Souta's little skull.

"One day… JUST FOR ONE DAY WOULD YOU LEAVE MY LIFE ALONE?!" I screeched at him. He innocently frowned.

"But you're life's so boring otherwise!" 

I fumed and he made a dash to the living room. I would've chased him—gotten him too—if I hadn't slipped on the wooden floor and fell with one arm squished beneath my body. 

I glowered at the floor.

"Why can't you be carpet?" I snarled at it, as my mother dragged my limp body to its feet. My glaring eyes never left the evil floor. Hey, I have miko powers; why shouldn't I have carpet vision?! (A.N. If you've seen the episode of Fairly Oddparents [^^; yes, I watch it… sometimes…] then you'll understand the humor in that last bit.)

* * * * *

I was dressed in a light blue blouse and a long skirt with a blend of purples on it. The bottom edge was cut on a diagonal and lace on the bottom. I put a cute headband in my hair and smoothed over the wrinkles in my outfit. 

I examined my smiles in front of the mirror and cringed at how goofy they looked.

__

'Urgh. I'm so nervous! I'm not only going to another school; I'm gonna be with a whole different species! I wish I could talk to Sango… Oh, and Inuyasha, a.k.a. migraine. Just what was Kaede thinking?!' I thought to myself.

I stiffly walked down the stairs with my back straight and head high. I wanted to make a better impression than I did that morning…

I took a deep breath before plunging into the sea of reporters, although it was easier to handle things this time.

As I told my story, I noticed all of them were hanging on my every word! They were like little children listening to their bedtime story. Once I realized this, I was tempted to make Inuyasha the bad guy, but my conscience kicked in and told me it was wrong. Feh, stupid conscience.

So I breezed through that challenge… but I'd have to meet the principal next. 

I was instructed by Kaede to meet at the human school with my family along too. I told her that Souta is more like a pet puppy; the kind that follows you home and looks cute and innocent at first, but then tries to bite your hand off and pees on your floor. She just laughed and told me to bring him anyway.

"Ah, good morning Kagome!" Kaede called from the school's front steps. She walked towards us and shook our hands. 

"Ms. Higurashi, Souta, Mr. Higurashi." she acknowledged with a nod and they nodded back. (A.N. Mr. Higurashi=grandpa)

"So, what's the schedule?" I questioned. Kaede started in the direction of my new school and signaled us to follow.

"First we will go to meet Mr. Ikameshii, the school principal. We'll talk, and you'll enroll in his school, Kagome." 

I lowered my eyes and sighed. How did this happen, anyway? My life had been fairly normal before. But now I didn't know what to expect!

"Next, he'll give you a general tour around the school grounds; the cafeteria, etc. Then you'll meet your guide," I gulped at the thought, "and he'll show you to your classes. You'll have all the same classes as him this year."

Oh yes, life was wonderful, indeed.

* * * * *

We finally arrived in the school's office. His secretary, who seemed to be a lizard demon, greeted us. But she wasn't the icky kind of lizard that comes to mind at first; she had beautiful, sparkly green skin and a dainty tail that slid out of the back of her long skirt. 

She acknowledged us with a blink of her bright red eyes and a smile full of sharp points. 

"Welcome to Hikaru High!" she said cheerfully as she shook each of our hands. "You're the Miss Higurashi joining us today, correct?" She looked at me and I quickly nodded.

"Nice to meet you!" I said, trying to sound light-hearted, but I don't think I succeeded. As the secretary greeted Kaede, I checked up on Souta, who was intently watching the demon's tail swish back and forth. 

"Souta!" I growled under my breath and elbowed him in the gut. I turned to my left to see grandpa muttering about 'filthy demons' and scolded him as well. They both snapped out of their daze and looked at me with wide eyes. I glared back at them and followed the secretary as she ushered us into the principal's office. 

"Ah, Kaede!" came a booming voice from behind a chair. He twisted around to face us and stood up. 

As he and Kaede said their 'hellos' and 'how are you?'s I got a chance to look him over. He was a strongly built man with broad shoulders and a thick neck. Atop his head sat two black horns about four inches long and behind him hung a tail that occasionally wreathed like a snake. I guessed he was a bull demon.

"And you must be Kagome. Welcome to your new school!" He grinned widely and grabbed my hand to shake it rapidly up and down. "Well, let's get on with the tour. I'll tell you everything you'll need to know on the way."

He guided us out of the office and into an empty hall, lined with gray lockers. As he spoke his voice echoed through the deserted areas.

"There isn't much different between your old school and this place. It has the same basic curriculum and time schedule. There are different sections to the school, such as science, math, art, and so on. Although, we do just have one large gym. There is one different unit in gym—it's power development. It's when we let the students be more independent and train their individual powers." He caught me uneasy look and smiled. "I'm sure you'll fit right in."

So, after more this and that and blah, blah, blah, we were back in Mr. Ikameshii's office and he was preaching the school rules at me.

"Although this _is_ a school for demons, I do not tolerate any more violence here than Kaede at the other school," he said sternly. "I do not allow use of powers in everyday work, we learn things the hard way. That means no levitating, etc. Although, in Phy. Ed. there are a few exceptions, such as the unit I spoke of earlier. That's about the only rule that's slightly different from your earlier school…" he scratched his chin in thought and shrugged. Handing me a sheet of paper and a lock, he explained to me, "Here is your schedule. Lunch will be over at 11:35, which is in," he checked his watch, "four minutes. I trust that you'll follow the rules well and get along with your… classmates…" he paused and took a second thought about this. Had he not noticed that I'm gonna be the freak in the school?! 

I sighed as we said our good-byes to him and I meandered out of the room and into the still deserted hall. 

"Good luck, honey," my mom said soothingly, giving me a little hug.

"Yeah, don't get killed!" Souta teased. I pulled down my lower right eyelid and stuck out my tongue at him. He replied by looking utterly appalled at my astounding behavior and with a 'hmph!' walked towards the exit. I gave him a sour look and turned to Kaede.

She gave me a knowing yet wicked grin.

"Have fun," she spoke, handing me a few school supplies. I gave her a curious look as she strolled away, humming to herself. 

Grandpa tried slipping me one of his sealing spells, murmuring something like 'If those filthy demons attack you…' but I pushed it away and sent him out the door.

Just as I turned to look at my schedule, the bell rung through those peaceful halls, causing hundreds of students to pour out of their classrooms. Few noticed me and I was pushed and shoved out of their way. 

"Uhm, excuse me? Hello?" I asked some people as they whizzed by. They rudely ignored me. 

__

'Where the heck is my locker?! I'll just find it myself.'

I worked my way through the crowd, occasionally glancing at my schedule to make sure I was going in the right direction. 

Eventually, I got there. It was empty except for my new textbooks. I sighed, looking from the clock to my schedule and back again. As I figured out where the heck I was supposed to go, I something moving out of the corner of my eye. I realized I was being watched!

The girl leaned back from her locker to look me over. She even sniffed the air! How cute is that? She gasped and her turquoise eyes looked me over, up and down, as if checking for something. Her reddish pigtails swung behind her as she backed farther away from her locker and sniffed again, putting on a confused expression.

By then I was pretty nervous. This complete stranger had been staring at me for at least 45 seconds now! Did I have a booger? Was my skirt tucked into itself? What's going on?

I slowly turned and blinked at her.

"Erm… do you need something?" I asked, cautiously. Her eyes snapped up to meet mine and quickly shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just…" her voice trailed off and she took a step closer, sniffing the air again. 

__

'Ahh!! I smell bad! Oh, no! What am I supposed to do? I--'

"Are you a… human?" she asked, wide eyed. "You have the scent of one." I sighed in relief.

__

'I don't smell bad! I hope…'

"Yeah, I'm human. I'm new, just got here, actually," I answered. '_This is the time to make a new friend!' _"But I don't know where this class is… could you help me?" I inquired, pointing to my schedule. To my luck, her face lit up.

"Oh, sure! I'm in that class next too!" She reached into my locker and pulled out a few supplies, including a textbook, then plopped them in my arms. "This is all you'll need. Come on, we can't have you be late on your first day!"

I smiled lightly as she grabbed her stuff and slammed her locker closed, turning to me.

"I'm Ayame Kagetsu," she announced, grinning like a tiger on the prowl. 

Ignoring the slightly scary look she gave me, I replied, "Nice to meetcha! I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

"Well Kagome, I hope you have an awesome time at our school."

We stepped into the Biology classroom and something I felt I had forgotten jumped back to in my mind. 'Oh yeah…'

I scowled and glared at the figure ahead of me, laughing with his little buddies. Ayame gave me a questioning look and stared in the direction of my stare, suddenly understanding and grinning.

"Oi, bitch!"

* * * * * *

yay! Chapter threeeeeee!! ^^ I am just listening to AMV songs… ^^ I'm trying hard to find a way to format this, so… if you know how I can do it, PLEASE tell me! Otherwise, I'm gonna be testing with this chapter a lot until I have what I want. Thank you, and please review!!


	4. LongLost Buddies

Oh, Please!

Chapter Four

Long-Lost Buddies

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! *sob* Why can't I?! Must hunt down Rumiko Takahashi and STEAL THE… OWNERSHIP… THINGY PAPER STUFF!! WAHAHHA! O.o okie, that's it.

"Oi, wench!" he yelled, followed by the snickering of the circle of friends around him.

I glowered at him as I followed Ayame to a seat. Ayame grinned at me, thoroughly pissing me off.

"What?!" I yelled.

"You're the new girl…" her smile turned to one of pity, "I ache for you."

I raised an eyebrow. She aches for me? What's that supposed to mean?

Before I could ponder this any longer, the teacher jogged into the classroom and positioned himself behind the front counter, coaxing the rest of the class to sit. As soon as everything was in order, he began the lesson.

"Today we'll be continuing our study on plant growth. Kagome Higurashi?" I raised my head from my desk. "I will give you the material you need to catch up after class." 

I nodded and set my head back on its resting-place. He started talking again.

"First we'll be looking at the…"

__

He just drones on and on, doesn't he? Little does he know, we already did this unit at the other school! Mwaha. I wonder what Sango is doing right now. I'm sure she heard about my situation from someone…

"Kagome!" Ayame spoke into my ear, causing me to jump in my seat. I looked around wildly.

"What? Huh?" 

She slanted me a flat look.

"You were sleeping."

"And you woke me up? How dare you!" I said, crossing my arms and pouting. She shook her head and sighed.

"You humans are odd… Anyway, I woke you up because we're doing a lab now. Will ya be my partner?" she asked innocently.

"All right!"

"And Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"You have a spot of drool on your cheek."

* * * * *

"Shut up!" I screamed across the science room. Ayame cowered behind me and Inuyasha leered over me in front. 

"Ha! I knew it! You DON'T know the meaning of callipygion!" He smirked and planted his hands triumphantly upon his hips. 

"Hah! So WHAT?! YOU didn't know the meaning of fulsome!" I mimicked his pose.

"Well my word's longer!"

"Exactly! It's harder to know the long words, but it's pathetic not to know the short ones!"

He stared at me blankly while he processed what I had said. I saw the feeling of defeat slowly sweep over him.

"Well—I--"

"HA! You have been struck _down_!" I smirked victoriously and turned away.

Okay, you're wondering how we got into this, right? While I was studying flower, Inuyasha decided to pick on me. He didn't know what he was getting into. We ended up in a battle of wits, shouting long, hard words at each other, and seeing if the other could understand. Okay, it was a lame fight, but I still won. Yay for Kagome!

He stormed off in a furious mood, sending me death glares. Ayame turned to me with wide eyes.

"You… you… you beat him!!!" She sprang into me and muffled my cries of protest in a hug.

"Get—off—Ayame!" I whined. She pulled away but held onto my shoulders, looking me strait in the eyes.

"You are strange, but in a good way."

"Thanks?"

* * * *

At the end of class, Inuyasha approached me with his head down and hands in his pockets. I looked up at him from my papers.

"What?" I said sharply.

"I'm your guide, remember?" he said, his annoyance clear in his voice.

"Oh, right. So what's our next class?" 

"History," he said grimly.

"History? Urgh, I hate that class! It's so boring…" I complained, grabbing my books and following him.

"Pfft. Tell me about it. It was my least favorite class," he said.

"Was?" 

He shot me a bored look and mumbled over his shoulder, "Was until you got in every one of my classes." He propped his hands behind his head and said casually, "Now school just plain sucks."

I stopped in mid-step and gritted my teeth.

__

Just when we found something to talk about… something in common… he has to kill it. He killed it, then kicked it repeatedly, then mangled it, then tore it apart limb from limb and—

"You coming, or not?" he shouted impatiently over his shoulder.

Without a thought, I flung my foot at the back of his shin. He staggered a bit and whipped around. 

"What was that for?!"

I pursed my lips and glowered at the idiot. Without a word, I kicked him again, shot him a defiant look and strolled over to my locker. I figured he'd stayed standing there, looking dumbfounded and blocked traffic in the hall. 

I deducted that from one of the students shouting, "hey stupid, you're blocking the way!"

I felt his stare- which was a mixture of anger and confusion- burn at my back. I didn't care- let him stare all he wants!

I slammed my locker shut and more than walked- but less than stomped- over to him. He was still getting his supplies ready. I tapped my foot impatiently.

The next thing I saw surprised and disgusted me to no end.

He turned to the mirror hanging on his locker door and primped! He _primped_! I watched in horror as he finished adjusting his bangs and shot _himself_ a devilish grin. I suppose he thinks that any girl would just _melt_ when he flashed that smile at them.

Pfft. The macho idiot.

Apparently he saw (and misinterpreted) my sickened expression through the reflection of his mirror, because he grinned wider and said, "you like what you see?"

I slanted him a flat look and kicked his shin a third time.

"Ow! That's gonna bruise, you know. Well, it would, if I wasn't such an awesome demon," he said, clearly proud of himself.

A group of girls passed by, giggled and shyly waving at him. He flashed that readily prepared smile and they all blushed. Now that's enough to drive a lesser mind insane with mental disturbance.

__

Oh, great. This guy is wonderfully equipped with pretty-boy habits and an ego the size of Russia. And girls STILL drool all over him! No wonder it's such an amazing feat to 'beat' him.

I glanced around me to find myself alone besides the steams of students rushing to class. I panicked and followed the first glimpse of silvery long hair I could get. I'm lucky it was Inuyasha.

I walked up beside him and leaned forward to look in his eyes.

"You left me," I stated as if I was surprised. He looked down at me and blinked.

"So? You need to learn how to hurry up," he replied, and quickened his pace.

__

Wait a minute, wasn't i just the one telling him _to hurry up?_

Before I could comment we were in the classroom. Inuyasha, of course, ran over to a group of buddies so I was left to sit alone in a desk until the teacher arrived. 

I picked out one of the back seats—I don't like the excessive attention you get in the front. I set my books down and… well… sat there. Realizing I looked like an idiot just watching everyone, I picked up my textbook and paged through it. 

"Boring… boring… boring…" I mumbled as I flipped through.

"Do you enjoy reading school textbooks?" a voice over me asked playfully. I looked up and saw a boy sporting a big toothy grin, staring down at me. He sat in the seat in front of me backwards and propped his elbows on my desk. His high, black ponytail swished back and forth with his movements.

"I suppose you're new here?" he questioned. I nodded, blinking at his tan face and turquoise eyes.

__

Hey, he's kinda cute…

"Cool. I'm Kouga. It's nice to see a new face around here." He looked around the room as if searching for something more to say. Once he found it, he opened his mouth again.

"So what do you think of those humans? I think they're inferior. Demons are definitely the dominant species." He laughed. "Those humans can't do a thing in this world! In a fight, I could beat any human into a little ball of flesh in one swipe!"

He jabbed at the air as if in an intense battle and looked down at me for approval. What he found was a really pissy girl clutching her textbook rather tightly.

He noticed and said, "oh, hey, sorry, you must be friends with humans, right?"

I stared at him with disgust for his stupidity.

"I _am_ a human!"

With that, I picked up my books and walked to an empty seat on the other side of the room. He watched me in confusion, shrugged, and walked off to bother someone else.

__

Pfft. Stupid. Cute, but stupid.

I sighed and resumed flipping through the textbook. 

__

Today's taking too long…

* * * * *

The final bell rang (yes!) and I said my goodbyes to Ayame. I skipped down the school's front steps, excited to meet with Sango. I didn't really care if Miroku was there or not.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha's new route home was near mine. Oh, goody. 

"Kagome!" a voice called excitedly from across the street. I gasped and smiled.

"Sango!" I called back. I ran into the street to give her a hug and she hugged back.

"How was your day? What was it like? I heard about it from Kaede!" she asked eagerly. 

I strolled proudly to her the sidewalk and greeted Miroku, purposefully leaving Sango waiting.

"Hi, Mirkou!" I said cheerily. 

"Hi Kagome." He leaned over and whispered, "who's that?"

I looked up to see Inuyasha glaring at us over his shoulder, walking behind his brother. Slowly, Inuyasha's glare softened to a form of awe. He blinked and turned all the way around to face us. 

I watched in suspicious terror as he made his way towards Miroku, still sporting that dumb look.

"Miroku…?" he mumbled while blinking multiple times. Miroku also caught the deadly 'dumb look of awe' and blinked back.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku leapt in for a manly hug and Inuyasha openly received it. (A.N. I'm not a fan of Yaoi, sorry folks.)

Sango and I sniggered in the corner and pointed at them. Our laughing increased when they immediately looked at each other in disgust and shoved away. Miroku awkwardly coughed while Inuyasha examined the pavement.

It took a while for us to finally stop laughing, but once we did, we had a few questions for the 'lovers'. 

"Miroku, what's going on? Are you not telling me something?" Sango asked suggestively. 

Miroku looked shocked and hurt.

"Why I would never lie to you, Sango dear! Ouch!" Miroku pathetically rubbed his newly received bump on his head and gave Sango his puppy eyes. She glared back and snorted.

"That's not the answer we were looking for! That's not even an answer! What's going on?" I asked, exasperated. 

"We were friends when we were young, then we were separated, and now we are back together. Is that good enough, your highness?" Inuyasha sneered.

I ignored his rude comment and began to walk again. Sango followed and continued the questions.

"So you guys were really good friends, huh?" she asked, as Miroku and Inuyasha joined us.

"Yeah, you could say that," replied Miroku, giving Inuyash a knowing grin, who put on an identical expression.

"Keh! You got us into a ton of trouble back then, you numbskull!" Inuyasha laughed, bonking Miroku on the head. (I'm beginning to notice how incredibly abused Miroku is…)

Sango and I shared suspicious looks and we walked on.

* * * * *

Sango decided to come home with me so we could gossip while pigging out on Ramen and Pocky. (A.N. *drools* Yummm… *-*)

We climbed upstairs with arms full of food and plopped down on my bed. The first thing that came out of her mouth was the thing that shocked me the most.

"So?! Are there any cute guys?" Her eyes gleamed eagerly.

I blinked at her for a moment. You see I'm not the type that goes crazy over every boy I see. I'm just not that way! I'm not extremely open with my lovey-touchy-feely feelings.

"Well… there was one… but he was a jerk. So no, not that I noticed," I replied honestly. Sango gave me a deadpan look and stuffed Pocky in her mouth.

"You're hopeless," she sighed through a mouthful of food. She gave me an evil look and swallowed. 

"Houjo looked pretty lost without you there," she commented, watching me out of the corner of her eye. 

"Pfft. He always looks lost!" I commented back. Sango snorted a laugh and reached for more Pocky.

"So what did happen today?" she questioned.

I described to her my entire day, including Ayame, whom I suggested she meet. Sango agreed right away, dying to meet someone new. She was always fascinated by demons, and Ayame has to be the nicest one I've met yet!

"I'll call Ayame, we'll meet up tomorrow and we'll go to a movie together!" I announced my plans to her. Suddenly, I sneezed violently. I grumbled as I wiped the snot off my hand and tossed the kleenex into the trashcan.

"Someone must be talking about you!" Sango said cheerily, unknowingly participating in one of my grandpa's old superstitions. Poor, poor Sango…

* * * * *

****

And that is Chapter 4! All done! I'm so glad that Sakura-chan88 reviewed and promoted my story! Thank yooooou!!! ^^ I really appreciate it! Oh, and if anyone wants to read a great fic, read 'You!' and then 'Me?', written by her. (wow, I don't have very good grammar in this… :/ oh well.) 

I'm so excited that people actually like me fic! (I'm sorry, I just don't get attention for my work often. T_T) ^^ keep reviewing guys, I love you all! ^_~

P.S. For those of you who don't know, _callipygeon_ means beautiful buttocks and _fulsome_ means offensively flattering. The words fit together, don't they? And there are reasons why each would know the word. ^^


End file.
